


Gang Goes Skating

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, guys im Wyndolls trash so, slightly AU, theres a bit in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: The gang goes to a skating rink! Simple as that.





	Gang Goes Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Just what the title says (real creative right??). Slightly AU (No revs). Happy times for all. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are miiine.

No one objected when Waverly offered up the idea of hitting up Purgatory’s Roller Rink. It had been some time since they had all hung out as a group and tonight seemed like the perfect night. Well everyone except for Doc, who was not too enthusiastic about it like everyone else seemed to be. He had never been to a roller rink let alone stepped foot in a pair of skates and the idea of possibly busting his ass in a room full of people did not sound like something he wanted to do on this quiet Saturday evening. However after a bit of encouragement from Jeremy, Rosita and a “Daddy, pwease?” from his baby girl he thought  _why not_. Couldn't be  _that_  bad, right? So the gang parted ways after deciding to meet back at the rink in an hour after everyone had changed into their most comfortable clothes.

Waverly and Nicole arrived at the rink first closely followed behind by Wynonna and Dolls who was holding the hand of a  **VERY**  excited four year old who was practically bouncing with every step. And lastly Jeremy, Rosita and Doc. The rink is busy, which was not unusual for a Saturday evening but not too bad that the gang can’t quickly find an empty booth to place all of their belongings in.

After a bit of chatter amongst themselves and a bit of scoping out of the rink, they break off into smaller groups, lining up to get exchange their shoes for skates. And as soon as their skates hit the floor it’s pretty clear who the pros (or  _show-offs_  if you ask Wynonna) are: Dolls and Nicole who are practically skating circles around each other, both skillfully racing and weaving around other adults and children. Typically Nicole would have wanted to be a bit more cautious around the little ones but the competitive side of her quickly bubbled to the service when playfully teased and taunted by the man. They quickly got into the groove of things. By the end of the night, they had even come up with their own synchronized dance.

Doc’s tight grip on the half wall surrounding the rink was starting to hurt but the older man was not ready to let go just yet because not two seconds after tying up his skates and getting to his feet, he fell and he fell _hard_. He basically had to crawl to the wall in order to ensure he wouldn't fall again. The older man sighed shaking his head and internally rethinking this idea altogether. His baby girl wouldn’t mind if just sat this out, right? He would be more than happy to be in the booth and cheering her and the others on from there. It wasn't until her fourth lap around the rink did Rosita slow down, easily sliding to a stop in front of the man.

"Henry, what are you doing?" She asked, a brow raised and her hands planted on her hips. Doc didn't answer her, way too focused on keeping his balance and hold on the wall. "Okay, here take my hand." Rosita offered. It was a few long seconds before the man even thought about releasing his grip but he did and almost instantly he wobbled, his legs becoming like jelly under him. It was almost like every thing was in slow motion as he desperately tried clinging to anything and everything in front of him but it was to no avail and time snapped back into place when his butt met the hard ground.  _God, he was going to be one big bruise tomorrow._

"Ow. Shit." Came the soft curse from Rosita who had fallen to her knees in Docs haste to find things to grip. "I'm so sorry, darlin'. Are you okay?" He asked, looking over the woman in front of him. Rosita only smiled and nodded before placing a soft kiss to the man's lips then lifting herself and the man up to their feet. By this time Jeremy had made his way over to the duo, amusement evident on his face but he did his best to try and hide it. "Looks like you guys could use some help." He offered, happily holding out his hand for Doc to take. Once again a few long seconds passed before he took the offered hands of Rosita and Jeremy but once he did he felt much more secure. Slowly the trio took a few steps away from the wall, with light coaching from the two people leading the man. Finally able to lift his gaze from his wobbling legs, Doc looked up to see his baby girl who was being led by her mother. The small child looking more and more confident as she went and it was then Doc also found his own confidence. He only fell two more times that night.

Wynonna kept a tight grip on Alice's hand, too afraid to let go of the small girl. When Waverly had suggested they get knee and elbow pads for the little girl, Wynonna almost agreed.  _Almost_. She had faith in her baby and knew Alice was the type to pick up new skills like a sponge but she was still cautious. Which meant Wynonna shot daggers at any and everyone that skated too close to them for her liking. 

"Watch it you, idiot!" She yelled at a teen that weaved by too fast accidentally bumping her arm which caused Alice to wobble a bit. The small girl only giggled at her mother, quickly finding her balance and continuing on. Waverly who had decided the moment was too precious not to catch on her phone only rolled her eyes as she snapped a few pictures while skillfully skating backward. The gang stayed for a few hours, stopping only for slushie and pizza breaks, and finishing off the night with the traditional dance of the Cha-Cha Slide. 


End file.
